


Dying Dream (Last Serenade)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Brain Injury, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta's last moments;<br/>a song is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Dream (Last Serenade)

Your name is Nepeta Lejion and you just watched you morail let himself be murdered at the hands of who was once your best friend. Gamzee Makara, the funny, ridiculous troll who laughed at your antics and called you a MiRaClE, the incoherent long limbed goofball who covered himself in facepaint and tried to eat the clouds, the sweet boy who somehow managed to send Equius into sweaty tantrums, that was not the psychotic murder who was right in front of you, wearing Terezi's fire red glasses. He was not the honking Subjuggalator who left your love with an arrow in his knee, strangled till his face turned rich indigo, killed with a taunt of the goal he had always strove for. He was not the crazed clown with a killer smile on his face with his back to you.

You were not about to kill Gamzee.

You were going to avenge your friend – Terezi, who spared her time to play with a anti-social cat roleplayer who lived in a cave and killed her own food. Your morail who loved the hemospectrum more then he loved you. You were going to avenge yourself, who lost the only three people who really cared about her. You were going to avenge the Gamzee you once knew, whose body was taken over by a stranger.

You where making it happen – now.

You leapt from the vent you were in, soundlessly streaking through the air. Your muscles quiver; your clawkind waits at your command – to dig their way in the flesh of a murderer. You fly.

He turns ever so slowly, as if he knew you were watching the whole time. His smile blinds you, and you falter. For the briefest of moments, you see the laughing face of the friend you once knew. In that moment, he grabs your outstretched hand, faster than he should, with the speed of a bullet – and breaks your wrist with a snap.

Pain like you have never felt before shoots up your arm, immobilizing you. Your arm is on fire as he holds you by the wrist at an angle that you are dangling above the ground from. With a crazed smile, he scrapes your claws across his face, over the smile he stole. Three long purple scars are on dear Gamzee's face, three long scars that he made to taunt you. When he is finished, he throws you to the ground, smiling stupidly.

Two heavy clubs appear in his hands – he isn't smiling anymore.

"honk.

HONK.

honk.

HONK."

You retreat against the wall as he lifts one club over your trembling body. Instantly, it contacts, knocking you to the ground with a bloody crunch. You try with every ounce of you being to yell, to scream, but no sound comes out against the mind-dulling pain. He raises another club, and you are thrown across the room. You cannot see, you cannot feel anything except your devastated lower half, a mass of shattered, protruding bones.

He is beside you almost instantly, and you feel the the club hit someone's body over and over again. Their blood is welled up around them, and Gamzee stops his pounding. Taking one finger, he stabs deep into another body's green stained flesh and licks the blood off his finger.

"MIRACLES."

He takes the blue cat hat and strolls away, playing a cheerful song on his horns.

The pain slowly subsides, and you find yourself again.

There is a growing pool of green blood and you decide that you feel like drawing! You wonder what animal this blood is from – but you don't really care. Now, what to draw?

You decide to draw Karkitty, and maybe he'll see your painting too! You dip two fingers in thick blood, and the body in front of you does the same.

With a quick stroke, you draw the oval that will be his head. A few lines, and you have the proportions right. You smile, as a couple of curved strokes, and his beautiful eyes appear. His hair is always tricky. How will you do this? Using three fingers, you scoop up some of the green paint and color in his wild hair. And his adorable horns! You can't forget those.

Somewhere, something hurts, but you don't know where, so you keep painting. You dip your brush in the paint again, and draw a slightly smiling face on the wall of your hive. You know he has a smile beneath that ferocious look of his – you've coaxed him into letting you see it.

Ow. You must have bashed yourself on that stupid rock you can't move. But there's no time to worry about that. You'll take care of it later. Now, who should you ship him with?

You giggle slightly at your own silliness – that one's a nobrainer – but how? You look at his face, and think of Karkat. You could draw a club, for when he is yelling at the world to protect himself. You could draw a diamond, for when he can't protect himself behind angry words, and the world points at him and jeers. You could draw a spade, for when he insults you, tells you to go away, when you know that he never did love you, and he never could have. But...

You draw a heart, because he does love you, and you can feel it. He is beside you, and you know it. You are free, the pains gone and you run. You run to him, and he returns your embrace. Looking into his face, the smiling face you have every detail memorized, and you briefly wonder if this could be a dream. Even it it is, you don't care.

For when has the harsh world not been too painful to withstand?

When have you not pretended, because the truth that you did not want to know was too hard?

You don't care.

He is with you, and this must be real. The life you never had, the life you are living, the life you always have lived, you are living now. Your body you leave behind in a foggy land, and you know that this could not be fake.

Together you look at your dying body, the one you no longer need. You know the beauty of true love, requited and real. What is one body, pooled in your blood going to stop you? Karkat is near, and he is all that is real.

Together,

you fly.

Slowly, the pain you can't feel overwhelms you, but you don't mind, because he is here, even as you are not.

On a floor of an asteroid floating aimlessly,

an asteroid without love,

a body bleeds. Her dying dream she leaves, as with the ebbing flow of olive blood, a life

stops

with the final beat

of a lonely

heart.

For my patron troll.


End file.
